Insane Love
by Nemuni
Summary: Since Shibusen has become boring, Stein decides to leave his house in the hands of Spirit. When they spend one night together, Stein is troubled by dreams of passion between the 2. He awakens to find a strange mark on his hand. Does it mean insane love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction readers. I'm Nemuni and this is my first fanfiction ever. I've helped out my friend Momo or as you would know her sweet momo chan. She has posted a story called Training Ground Fun that you must read and review. I give two thumbs up! If it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't exist. I thank you Momo. Anyway, this story is using my favorite characters Spirit and Stein. Please comment and review as you please but be nice.

Let the story commence 

It has been two years since Shibusen had been attacked by Asura and been defeated. Shibusen has recovered from the attack and has resumed its normal, peaceful pace of life. This pace was a little to slow for Stein.

He sighed as he walked down the street. Everything was back to normal. Where was the excitement? He had thought about it for a while. Deciding on leaving Shibusen, he had packed up his things and was ready to go except he had to tell someone to check on his house every now and again.

As he was pondering who, a familiar wail was heard on a nearby overhang. It was Spirit balling his eyes out probably over Maka. Already knowing the answer, he decided to ask anyway.

"Oy! What's wrong Spirit?"

Spirit, hearing his name, looked to see Stein staring up at him. Wiping his face he sobbed slightly "Maka doesn't love me anymore."

Jumping to the overhang easily, Stein patted him on the shoulder and said, "No. She loves you; she just shows it by rejecting you."

"You think so," a glimmer of hope entering his eyes.

Stein, feeling an odd emotion quell up in him said "yeah, of course. Now, can you do something for me?"

"It's not an experiment?" Spirit said skeptically.

"No, nothing of the sort. I need you to watch my house for me."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm leaving Shibusen. It's gotten pretty boring round here so I'm going to look for some excitement."

"Oh," Spirit looked out over Shibusen. The sun was setting as it's tired face was being replaced by the awakening moon. "Have you told any one else?"

"Just Shinigami, and he said it was alright." An awkward silence fell between the two. They simply stared out over Shibusen. The moon rose and it's laughter filled the night.

Stein sighing once again said "Do you want to come to my place? Too umm…get the key?" He found it odd talking to him.

"Yeah, let's go." They arrived at Stein's Halloween house. Opening the door, he walked into his barren abode.

"It's going to feel empty with you gone," Spirit said nonchalantly. "Brings back memories."

"Really, of what? Me torturing you with experiments?" Stein laughed

"Well, yeah, but there were some good moments."

"I'm going to miss you Spirit," Stein said suddenly. He even surprised himself.

Spirit taken aback, said "wow, where'd that come from?"

"I…don't know?" Stein gazed at the floor, kicking up some dust.

"If you want me to, I could-,"

"Stay?" Stein finished. "Yeah, I'd like that, but there's only…" He trailed off.

"One bed? We can share. I trust you won't do any experiments," Spirit smiled.

Stein simply laughed as he walked to his room; Spirit trailing after him. As Spirit got undressed, Stein couldn't help but gaze over his physic. He recognized easily scars from certain battles, but paid more attention to his overall figure. He had a thin muscle toned body similar to his own that surfaced a lustful desire in him to touch.

Quickly dispersing the thought, he got undressed himself. Even though he wasn't facing Spirit, he could tell he was watching. Deciding to hit the sack he stretched to pop his back. As he did he felt Spirit's hand slide over his back. He felt the urge again but managed to resist.

Spirit, looking over Stein's many scars said, "shouldn't these have healed up by now?"

"I suppose but it doesn't bother me. What about you?" He traced a scar on Spirit's chest. He saw it even though it lasted only an instant, a small blush cross his face. Does he like me; he thought.

"It's, you know, fading." Spirit climbed into bed, and so did Stein. They laid back to back. Soon Stein recognized the slow breathing of Spirit asleep. As he himself slept, disturbing dreams popped into his head.

He and Spirit were together in the same bed only he was kissing Spirit passionately, holding his hot body tight against his then his neck and chest. He heard Spirit moan with pleasure so he continued. Suddenly it switched to an out of body experience. He saw himself with Spirit, still kissing him.

Then he took in a total view of the bed. Spirit had his arms chained to the bed and blind folded. He heard himself say "This won't hurt much." The other him reached for a scalpel and cut Spirit down his abdomen.

He tried to reach over and stop himself but found he couldn't move. Spirit moaned in pain as blood flowed from the wound. Just as suddenly as he was out of his body, he was back in it. The scalpel in hand, he slowly reached toward Spirit's neck.

Trying to control his own arm to no avail, the scalpel reached his neck. Spirit, breathing heavier now, groaned "Stein, please don't."

"I can't," Stein sounded through gritted teeth as the scalpel drew blood from his neck. He didn't want to kill him. He couldn't. He was his best friend. Was he more than that to him? Why was all this happening? The scalpel slid deeper into his neck. Spirit winced in pain.

Stein immediately yelled in his mind, STOP! STOP! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUP!

He opened his eyes to the dark ceiling of his room breathing heavily. He looked over to see Spirit cuddled up against. Lifting his hand to make sure he had no scalpel, he saw an eye on the back of it.

This brought up a surge of fear in him. Was the insanity coming back? He heard Spirit sigh in his sleep and move closer to him. Turning back to his hand, the mark was gone. Maybe it was nothing he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned because the story is just beginning. Please review or comment because they will depend on whether I type anymore or not. LOL Not really, I'll keep typing for the fun of it. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter called

"Troubling Thoughts"


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter, Stein gets ready to leave but has a troubling morning start. 

Stein awoke from his slumber with remnants of the nights actions swimming in his head. Looking over his hand in the dawning sunlight, he still saw no eye. Trying to sit up, he felt a weight on his chest, which he discovered to be Spirit. A blush rushed over his face at Spirit's action of hugging him closer in his sleep. With a breath, Spirit resumed his slumber.

Not wishing to escape from this somewhat sleep felt affection, he slowly removed Spirit's arm from around his stomach. Spirit, stirred a little, turned over onto his back and resumed his sleep.

Smiling down at his sleeping companion, he got out of bed and returned the covers over him. A quiet desire stirred in him to kiss him on the forehead, but again he dismissed the urge as a remnant of last night's dreams.

Taking a pair of boxers, he slipped into the shower to analyze what had happened that night. He was sure the dream had definitely happened. He could remember quite clearly Spirit's soft lips against his and the feel of his body caressed underneath his hands. These thoughts brought heat to his body that he quelled with turning the shower to cold.

The next part, he slowly went over in his head. He had tried to kill Spirit. Again, the memories came back crystal clear as he cut Spirit's abdomen and chest and heard his cries of pain as he was chained to the bed and blindfolded. Pangs of grief and fear went through his figure as he recalled the images from watching to actually committing the acts.

Noticing the water was beginning to get too cold he reached to turn the water off. As he turned the nozzle, the eye reemerged on his hand. Startled by this, he slipped and fell out of the shower, the curtain going with him as he tried to obtain his balance.

With the curtain obscuring his vision, he removed it to see Spirit standing over him. Struck by surprise and embarrassment, he regained his composure by saying heartily "it was an accident. No big deal."

He didn't hear Spirit respond so he looked up in horror to see Spirit in dog like appearance. He had a tail, ears, and muzzle with gleaming white fangs that he smiled with in a mischievous manner.

Appalled, Stein backed against the wall. He didn't know how to react to this Spirit. He noticed that this Spirit looked similar to one he had seen before when he was going insane only that one was chained up and trying not to kill him.

Spirit, noticing Stein's demeanor said calmly "are you afraid of me Spirit?" He reached out and caressed his cheek.

Stein, heat rushing to his face said "I know what you are and you're not Spirit."

"Is that so? So your saying I that none of this real and you can't even feel this," trapping Stein between him and the wall, he slowly licked up his neck.

Stein shuddered as he felt his tongue against his skin; he didn't want to admit, but it felt good. A moan escaped him as he said "stop! What do you want from me?"

Spirit laughed as he nibbled on the nape of his neck, making Stein's tremble even more. "What I want," he whispered in his ear, "is-to-punish you!" With that he sunk his fangs into Stein's neck.

Stein winced in pain as the fangs sank deeper into his neck. He must be hallucinating, he thought; I got to wake up. He knew that there still had to be water on the floor, so he sent his soul wavelength through the water and into himself. The shock woke him up on the bathroom floor.

Gasping for air, he looked around for the dog like Spirit. He was gone. Looking at his hand, he noticed the eye was gone. Standing up, he fixed the shower curtain and dried off. Putting on his boxers, he exited the bathroom to the smell of waffles and bacon.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Spirit cooking bacon over the stove. Looking over him carefully, he saw no tail or ears and sighed with relief.

Spirit turned and smiled, "good morning. Hope your hungry."

"Yeah, I am." He noticed Spirit staring at him, and he remembered he was in his boxers. "Guess I should get some clothes on huh?"

"Umm, yeah you should," Spirit mumbled over the stove.

Stein laughed as he walked into his room, pulling on a pair of black pants and his signature sewn up shirt. Walking back into the kitchen, he sat down at the table, with bacon and waffles in front of him. He waited for Spirit to sit, and they began eating.

They sat in awkward silence until Stein decided to ask, "did you sleep well?'

"Yeah, actually you're very comfortable to sleep with." Stein saw Spirit blush embarrassingly and began eating waffles to cover it up. After swallowing, Spirit looked and asked shyly, "what about you?"

"I could have had better, night," his mind flashing back to the nightmare.

"Oh,' Spirit picked through his waffles nervously, "am I that bad?"

"No! Of course not! It's just this dream that I had. I would love to do it again." Stein caught what he had just said and looked at Spirit expecting some sort of remark.

However, Spirit just smiled, "I'm glad." They finished eating breakfast and with Stein's things previously packed, he walked out the door preparing to leave.

Turning to see Spirit, he said "guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yeah, you will. Promise you'll come back soon."

"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it." They stood staring at each other then. Stein wanted to give him a handshake or something; he put his hand out to Spirit, smiling.

Spirit grabbed his hand and shook, but surprised Stein by pulling him into a hug. Stein felt comfortable in his arms and hugged him back.

He heard Spirit whisper "don't do anything reckless or insane will you?" Stein looked into Spirit's dark eyes filled with concern.

The urge to kiss him was too great, so he pulled Spirit's face an inch from his and whispered "I won't for you." Relinquishing his hold on him, Stein began on his journey, leaving feeling whole yet empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples of the fan fiction world. Here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it. I forgot to mention that I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review and comment as you like. Thanks for liking the first two J PS thoughts are now italicized 

Stein had walked miles from Shibusen and he was starting to get hungry. He was located in the woods outside of Shibusen and still hadn't found any excitement. It had been two weeks since he had left. Deciding to set up camp and eat he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes to think first.

**_I have not seen him yet. Is he still around? Why does he haunt me so? Is it because I-._**

"Because you love him of course," he heard someone say. He didn't really want to open his eyes because he knew who was there, but did so anyway. He saw the dog like Spirit only he didn't look as menacing as before. He looked more like a companionable dog than an aggressive wolf.

**_He looks cute._**

"Why do you say that?"

"Why else would I be here? You love him but won't admit to him, so the insanity in you took the form of yours truly." He smiled.

"Oh," _**he does have a point**. _"So you're here now because?"

"You're lonely. Deep down you long to be with Spirit right now and do the naughty things that you dream up in your head." As he said this, he moved to sit next to Stein and whispered in his ear, "I could those things if you want me too?"

Stein shuddered and jumped up to get away from him. He actually considered his offer. "I'm going to get fire wood. You stay here or go back into my subconscious if you want but don't follow me!"

"As you wish Stein," the dog Spirit bowed. He leaned against the tree and shut his eyes. Stein assumed he was sleeping and walked off into the woods to get firewood.

As he walked, he felt oddly happy. **_I'm glad he's here with me, but since what he said is true, can I really tell Spirit how I feel. No, it's best that I keep these feelings to myself._**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard Spirit say.

"I thought I told you not to follow me," Stein crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I can't help but follow you; I'm like a lost puppy without you." With this said, his ears drooped, and he made sad puppy dog eyes that tore at what Stein thought his emotionally controlled heart.

"Alright," he sighed, "you can come, but you have to explain why I can't keep my feelings to myself." They walked a little ways in silence, picking up wood here and there.

Fed up with the silence Stein demanded, "tell me what you meant!"

"Hmm, no," Spirit smiled mischievously. Stein fed up with this Spirit's antics dropped the wood he had and pinned him against the tree with his arms above his head.

"Talk!"

"What are you feeling fight now? Anger? Lust?" Spirit smiled.

"Stop playing and tell me why!"

"Why?" Some how Spirit reversed the situation Stein was the one against the tree only this time Spirit's knee was in between his legs.

"Rrrgh, what are you doing?" Stein felt Spirit's hand rub against his chest making him sigh uncontrollably.

"I'll tell you why; do you remember what happened in your nightmare two weeks ago? You know; the one where you," he paused to kiss Stein on the neck, making blush slightly, "loved yet hurt me?"

"That…wasn't me," Stein moaned as Spirit nibbled on his neck.

"Of course it wasn't, but he could be." Spirit stared into Stein's eyes and gave him a small smile. "Are you enjoying this?"

**_Of course I am! This feels so good! _**"No, I'm not," Stein said plainly.

"If you keep this up, you'll turn into him for sure and then what would you do?" Spirit turned Stein's face towards his and kissed him gently at first but deepened the kiss when he felt Stein trying to break free.

Stein managed to shove Spirit away and gasped for air. "Why would I turn into someone the like him?" He panted.

"Deep down it hurts you doesn't it? When you can't admit your feelings to him? Don't you think it has to be let out in some way?" Spirit tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms and legs. With his one free hand, he pulled back Stein's shirt savoring the image of his body.

"If you don't tell him soon," Spirit licked up his chest, "he'll do it for you."

_**Mmmm, it feels so good**. _"Stop it." **_Wait, what's this feeling. It feels like the insanity from before._**

"He's coming, see for yourself," he pulled Stein's hand down to let him see. To his growing horror, Stein saw two eyes, and the third fading into place.

"When the third one appears he'll take control. I'll leave you two alone to duke it out." Spirit let Stein go and walked away to lean against a tree and watch the show.

Stein looked at his hand, and the third eye finally came into place. He expected himself to burst into uncontrolable laughter or hear the broken radio again but nothing. He looked up at Spirit who pointed behind him. He turned to see his insane self.

What will happen next? You'll have to wait until chapter 4 to find out. Again comment and rate as you please. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah! Its chapter 4! Alright, as before I do not own soul eater or any of the characters. I'm happy you've enjoyed the story so far and hope you keep being a reader for future chapters. Now enough of this babble let the story commence! J

At first, Stein couldn't believe what he saw, but this only lasted for a few seconds.

"So what do I call you?" The real Stein smiled.

"Stein of course but I suppose you would reject I'm you so just call me Eizou," he smiled

"Ahh, Japanese for reflection," he chuckled to himself, "pretty ironic. I would have chosen something similar myself. How are we going to do this?" Stein readied himself for a fight.

Eizou doing the same, "How do you think?" Eizou charged at Stein and the fight commenced. As the fight progressed Stein began to realize he couldn't win. _How am I supposed to beat myself?_

"You don't!" Eizou slammed Stein on the ground sending a wave of insanity through his body. Stein clutched his head in agony as the insanity began to consume him.

"You…won't win," Stein struggled.

"Heh, you don't have a choice," Eizou sent an even more powerful wave through his body. Stein yelled out in agony against the insanity that had nearly consumed his soul. _If I can't win, then you can't win either._

Stein grabbed Eizou and sent the current of insanity full circle, and then Eizou evaporated into the air. Stein stood up and looked over at Spirit.

"So you finally did it," he smiled mischievously. Spirit also disappeared into thin air.

Stein looked over himself before laughing out loud. When this sudden wave of laughter subsided he took in a deep breathe. _Time to go see Spirit. _

Spirit had just finished dusting the furniture of Stein's empty home. He looked longingly over at Stein's chair and computer where he worked. Letting out a sigh, he put away the dusting materials.

_I wonder what he's up to; I've got a bad feeling something happened._

"What am I thinking, nothing happened to him," he said aloud. He heard a knock at the door and answered to his surprise, to see Stein.

"S-stein, you're back!" Spirit hugged him greatly and took a step back to look at him. _Why do you seem so different?_

"Come on in, you must be hungry." He walked back into the house and started a small bento lunch, just without the bento. While making rice balls he asked, "So how was your trip?"

"Perfect simply perfect," Stein answered pleasantly.

Surprised, Spirit turned to face him, "Really? What happened?"

"Oh, this and that, but I learned more about myself really," Stein got up from the table to help with the lunch.

Spirit analyzed him from a distance. _He seems normal but different some how; almost as if he's calm, insanely calm. _When they finished making the lunches they sat down to eat at the table. Spirit, when eating his lunch, felt he was being watched. He looked up from his plate to discover Stein gazing at him intently. Alight blush ran across his face as he finished eating.

He glanced up from his plate to notice Stein hadn't eaten any of his food but was still looking at him. Wanting to break the silence, he said "are you not hungry at all?"

"Yes but not for food," Stein smiled sadistically.

Spirit recognized the smile and assumed he was back to his old self. _Maybe it was just my imagination._

"Then, I'll just take your plate then." Reaching to take Stein's plate, Stein suddenly grabbed his hand. Blushing at his touch, he looked at him expectantly for something to be said.

Stein gazed into his eyes for a second longer then let go reaching for a carving knife left on the table. "I just want the knife."

"Oh umm… okay," Spirit took Stein's plate and stuck it in the microwave and went to place his in the sink when the knife stuck in the wall two inches from him. He set the plate down slowly and reached for the knife, taking it out of the wall.

Surprised by how close it had almost hit him, he turned to Stein to remark but fell silent when he saw his face. _It's back, that same face is back. _Spirit thought as he gazed into Stein's insane laughing face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm finally at the fifth chapter. YEAH! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. This chapter I want to make really good considering what happened in the last chapter. Let the reading commence... P.S sorry this is short

"St-st-stein, is that you?" Spirit said nervously.

"Of course it is," Stein got up from the table and began to approach Spirit, "why wouldn't it be," he smiled.

_**You're definitely not okay. **_"Stein, when there's something wrong you can tell me; you know that don't you?"

Stein stopped in place. Cocking his head and smiling sadistically, "I know Stein and I plan to tell you in more ways than just talking." Stein channeled his spirit through to his hand and lunged at Spirit who dodged just in time.

"Stein, get a hold of your self," Spirit yelled as he dodged his melee of attacks.

"Don't you get it Spirit; I chose this!" Catching Spirit off guard he hit him sending him into the wall.

"Ahh, Stein why would you do this?" He gasped. Stein calmly walked over Spirit like a cat stalking its prey.

Stein caressed his cheek making Spirit blush unexpectedly. "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled.

"No it isn't," Spirit swallowed.

"Then let me show how obvious it is," wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Umm, Stein what are you doing?"

"You really are a lost puppy aren't you?" Stein pushed him against the wall crushing their bodies against each other. Spirit tried to shove him away, but his arms were pinned above his head. An unknown heat had flowed through his body.

"Ahhh, Stein," he moaned as he breathed down his neck. He unbuttoned his shirt down to his chest. He slid his hand down his feverish skin making Spirit shudder.

"Do you understand now Spirit?" Stein whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I do, but you're still not Stein!" He formed a blade from his arm that curved down to almost hit Stein, but he had dodged out of the way.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Stein laughed, taking out his staff. "Let's play shall we?"

Stein lunged at Spirit but was blocked by both of Spirit's formed blades. In order to get the staff out of Stein's hands he grabbed it and kicked Stein into the wall, so he lost his grip when he hit.

He tossed the staff and jacked Stein up against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Spirit yelled.

Stein laughed histerically before answering calmly, "what do you think?"

"I don't… well I guess…" Spirit trailed off.

"You want me just as much as I want you don't you?" Stein said almost solemnly.

"But why attack me? Why try doing all this when you could have just came to me from the beginning?" He let Stein stand on his own two feet.

"It's too late now to turn back. The insanity has already infected my entire being. I gave into it and…and" he shoved Spirit into the walll binding his arms behind him with his spirit threads, "and now all I want is you Spirit."

"St-st-stein…mmm," Stein pressed his lips against his silencing him. Spirit felt his hands run down his sides to his waist where Stein pulled them closer together. He kissed Spirit down his neck to his collar bone letting him gasp for air.

"St-stein please stop," he moaned. Stein picked him up and moved him to the couch and released the threads that bound him.

"Why should I when you and I both are enjoying this." He smiled.

Spirit tried to move but found his body completely numb. "What did you do?"

Stein leaned down to whisper in his ear making heat rush through his face, "my insane love did this to you and will keep you this way until I'm done."

_**What am I going to do now? He's going to have his way with me! Possibly in more than one! **_"Stein please control yourself! This isn't you! It can't be! You're being controlled! Atleast fight it!"

"Why fight it when I can get what I want using it. This way we're both happy aren't we? You and I both get to experience," he leaned down an inch from his face, "a desire we've both longed for."

"Mmmm!" Spirit was silenced once more by his insane kiss.

What's going to happen next? That's for me to know and you to read when I get that far. Sorry I took so long and I apologize greatly, hopefully you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue to read it. By the way tell me how I did or comment as you please or even think of a suggestion. All criticisms are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Sorry it's been so long, school has been hectic. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading so long. 

"Ahh! St-stein!" Spirit moaned has he licked down his neck once again glancing over his sweet spot.

Stein chuckled as he bit down on the spot making Spirit squirm even more against the threads. "You want this don't you? Say it," he whispered, "Say you want me to do it again."

"No! Stein qu- ahhh!" Spirit was cut short by Stein's tweaking of his hardened nipple then arched upward as Stein teased the other with his tongue swirling around it over and over.

Stein moved down from his nipple licking all the way to the hem of his pants as Spirit panted and arched his body along the way. He then slid his hands down his back, sliding a finger down to the end of his spine and circled there just above the hem of his pants as well.

"Nyah! Stein!" Spirit gasped unable to contain his cries from the constant touch of his tormentor. He felt dizzy from the pleasure. He couldn't believe how it was making him feel. _**Crap! I want more, but Stein is still- **_He was launched out of his thoughts by a hand slipping down his pants and squeezing his butt cheek. "Stein," is head snapping back to face his smirking friend.

"I want you to focus is all," he smiled, "on everything that I'm going to do." Once he said this, he removed his hand and slipped between Spirit's pants and boxers and rubbed his cock once.

Spirit gasped in astonishment and to his own misfortune ecstasy. _**It feels so…good!**_

Stein saw the lust in Spirit's eyes and smirked; he slowly began rubbing his cock drinking in the sounds Spirit made, but then he stopped and heard Spirit's moan of disappoint. "Say you want it, and I'll continue."

"I…I…I…" _**What do I really want to say? I want to say I… **_"I love you Stein."

Stein was taken aback. He wasn't sure if he heard what he heard. "…What?"

"I love you Stein. I've missed you ever since you've been gone. I've missed being able to fight side by side by you. I've missed your touch, your voice, all of it." He swallowed, "I do want it Stein."

All he could do was to stare at him. He couldn't believe what he heard. "You…love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again," he felt giddy.

"I love you Franken Stein."

Stein leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. Spirit felt the threads loosen then disappear and the feeling come back into his body. He wrapped his arms around Stein's neck pulling him closer and arched upward into his body as he felt Stein's hand move out of his pants and down his thigh placing his leg around his waist.

Stein moved his tongue into his mouth and tasted the sweetness of his cavern. Spirit moaned and submitted laying back into the couch as Stein pressed into him. He turned away to take a breath then gasped as Stein sucked on his neck going down to his shoulder.

"St-stein, enough," pushing on Stein's shoulders, Spirit unhooked his leg from around his waist.

Stein reluctantly, let Spirit sit up. He still felt giddy but not insane thankfully. "I guess that's all I ever really wanted from you," he smiled.

Spirit blushed, "I wish you had come right out and told me how you felt instead of going off on your own. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I had stayed, I would have put a scalpel to your neck and stripped you of your clothing," turning to Spirit.

"Don't you do that anyway?" He laughed. "I'm pretty sure I could take you."

"Oh really, considering what just happened, I don't think so," pinning Spirit to the couch once again and pulled his shirt apart, teasing his chest with kisses.

Spirit pushed Stein away with his legs and stood up from the couch. "No, no way. Besides, your insanity interrupted dessert," he smiled down at him.

"You're my dessert," Stein lunged from the couch to tackle Spirit, but he dodged out of the way.

"Wait a minute. It's your favorite." Spirit ducked into the kitchen.

Stein stood idly as he waited for Spirit to return then he heard a thud and clatter of a dish dropping to the floor. He walked to the door way and was surprised by what he saw. On the floor was Spirit, shirtless, covered in chocolate and surrounded by strawberries. He couldn't help a small smile show on his face.

Spirit looked up to see Stein looking down on him. "I forgot I had mopped," he laughed slightly. "Sorry about dessert."

"Oh, don't worry about dessert," he smirked. An almost insane idea popped into his head. Looking on the counter he spotted a can of whip cream. When he picked it up, he grinned at the cold temperature and turned back to Spirit.

"What are you-," he turned his gaze on the whip cream can Stein was shaking then looked at himself. He was covered from the waist up in warm chocolate. He looked around at the strawberries on the floor some covered in chocolate as well. As it struck him his eyes widened in horror.

"Now Stein, I know what you're thinking but…that would be a waste of whip cream," he began sliding back away from Stein as he approached him.

Stein crouched down in front of him as Spirit backed into the table. "On the contrary," he pointed the nozzle at Spirit's chest, "it wouldn't be a waist at all," he pushed the nozzle spraying cold whip cream all over him making Spirit squeal.

Spirit jumped up as the spray of whip cream continued down his back as he turned and ran to Stein's bedroom hearing the thuds of Stein's footfalls behind him. He just made it to the door and began to shut it when Stein pushed against it. He couldn't get it all the way shut. 

"Stop running," Stein laughed, "I'll get to you eventually."

"No way am I letting you in! Not when you're armed!" Spirit yelled as he tried to push the door completely shut to no avail.

"Fine, I've got something else in mind instead." Placing his hand flat on the door, he sent his wavelength the small distance through to Spirit with a little help from his insanity.

Spirit felt Stein's wavelength and felt his strength weakening. He stumbled back away from the door. Slowly, he saw the door swing open to reveal Stein chuckling as he approached. He tried to back up but instead crashed into the floor. He realized looking at his shoes that they were threaded into the floor.

Stein pounced upon him as gracefully as a cat catching a mouse pinning his arms above his head with one hand and the can in the other. Placing the nozzle in Spirit's mouth he sprayed a little before devouring him in a heated kiss loving the mixed flavors of whip cream, chocolate, and Spirit.

Spirit finally got a breath of air as Stein parted from his mouth to gaze intently at him. "You look good enough to eat," the insanity surging forth once more only he felt more in control of it now.

"Now wait a minute! I didn't agree to this. There is no way I'm dessert!" He struggled to get free but failed once again. "Besides, you're losing it again!"

Stein bent down to whisper in his ear, "I'll show you that I'm in complete control," licking the bit of chocolate that was behind his ear.

Spirit shuddered. Between the cooling chocolate and Stein's warm tongue, it felt heavenly. "How do you," he swallowed unsure if he should pose the question, "intend to do that?"

"Simple," Stein turned Spirit's face to his only a breath separating them, "I devour you completely with my insane love."

Before Spirit could protest, he was once again overcome by Stein's insanity only this time it was the complete opposite of being numb; it was love and lust which surprisingly to Spirit wasn't a bad combination. 

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Who knows, there may be another chapter. XD Nah! I won't keep you in the dark. There will be another chapter. Again thanks for reading.


End file.
